resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Warner
Benjamin Phillip Warner was a member of The Sentinels and a part of Echo Team. He was second in command of Echo Team, and a friend of Nathan Hale. He is a main, supporting character in Resistance 2. He was killed in Iceland by Daedalus. Biography Background Not much is known about Warner's past before Project Abraham, save for that he was born on January 9th, 1923. He married a woman named Laura and had a son, Jacob. They lived on 115 Washington Drive in Twin Falls, Idaho. At some point in his life, he joined the Army and was promoted to sergeant. He became a friend of Aaron Hawthorne and they both volunteered for Project Abraham. After surviving the injection, he was released back into the Army on January 1st 1951 for a live trial. He was officially listed as K.I.A. on August 11th, reclaimed by Black Ops on August 12th, recruited into the Sentinel Program on August 13th, and assigned to Sentinel team Echo on August 14th under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt (who was later K.I.A. and succeeded by Nathan Hale). He became a friend of Nathan Hale and later reunited with Hawthorne who transferred to his squad. Over the next two years, Echo Team took part in numerous dangerous missions in gray territories around America. He was awarded the Bronze Star for his bravery and initiative in Operation Iron Hand, where he led a convoy and two army units into Savannah, Georgia to rescue 73 survivors on July 25, 1952.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 He aided in Operation Kodiak in October 8, 1952 where he successfully disassembled a Chimeran fighter ship and discovered it could be human operable.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 6 He also participated in Operation Frozen Fortress in November 11, 1952. During his time with SRPA he began to long for his family and tried twice to make contact to them, giving him his first and second citations as there is a code of zero correspondence. He then left SRPA 3 in San Francisco and tried to personally reunite with his wife and son in Twin Falls, Idaho, but was found and arrested by X-Ray Squad and brought back to SRPA, where he spent 30 days in the stockades. When he managed to visit his family in his home during the spring of 1952, he helped build a bomb shelter in the town. The last time he and his wife Laura saw each other was outside Dan's Diner during the first thunderstorm of the season where Laura sadly asked him as to why he was so willing to fight and abandon his family for such a hopeless cause. Warner was unable to answer her and simply left. He was recommended in using stage two inhibitors but has volunteered for stronger stages. In early 1953, he suffered from cardiac arrest due to improper antigen incubation when being tested with stage four inhibitors, after which he had to have a full body workup and a psychological profile, and returned to stage two inhibitors. On February 11th, Joseph Capelli joined Echo and during a routine check up on the next day, he suffered from a psychotic fit and injured three medical physicians. Warner arrived and eventually subdued and sedated him. In March, shortly before the Chimeran invasion of America, Warner sent a letter to Laura, expressing his feelings of how empty he felt of not being able to answer her question and states that he fights in this hopeless war because he must. He expressed that every Chimera he kills, there is less out there that can hurt her. In the letter he writes a secret message using capital letters reading FLEET ATTACK IMMINENT, GET TO BATON ROUGE, warning them to flee to the Baton Rouge protection camp in Louisiana. ''Resistance 2 On May 15th, the Chimeran Fleet invaded America and SRPA Station 3 in San Fransisco is attacked. Echo Team managed to seal the moon pool from from Furies. After a Kraken breaches the base, Warner escaped and uses the base's AA cannon to damage a Chimeran battleship. Warner and Hawthorne meet up with Capelli and follows the damaged ship to Orick, California, with Hale close behind. Hale catches up with them and Warner pilots a Chimeran shuttle to the battleship. They split up after setting charges in key parts of the ship, and discovered that the fleets target is Twin Falls, which will lead them through the Liberty Defense Perimeter. They escape the prematurely exploding ship and immediately headed for Twin Falls. After being shot down by Anti-Air guns from Stalkers, Warner and his teammates bailed out to safety and are separated from each other in the town. They discover that the whole town had been infected by Spinners the previous night. Concerned for the welfare of his family, Warner searches his family's house but only to find Grims. Hale quickly finds and rescues Warner, and they both regroup with their squad. Warner mentioned about the town's bomb shelter and that there could be survivors, yet Hawthorne says that it had been breached and there is no chance of survivors, leaving Warner devastated. While traversing across the town, Hale questioned Warner's knowledge of Twin Falls' locale. Warner explained his background and his concern for his family to Hale and Hawthorne. Warner becomes even more concerned for his family as Echo passes the already destroyed bomb shelter. Hale sympathetically assured Warner that his family was possibly successful in evacuating to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The team splits up to reach two abandoned defense towers, and Warner and Hawthorne go together to one of the towers. They activate the towers and destroy a group of battleships. While Warner and the others were ordered to the nearest inhibitor station for inhibitor treatment, Hale defies orders to go rescue Dr. Malikov in Bryce Canyon, Utah. Warner and Echo later arrives with a VTOL and picks them up. Malikov informed the team that they have to deactivate a hub tower in Chicago to stop Daedalus' unknown intentions. They help cleared an air corridor through the city and Warner flies Hale and Malikov into the tower. Unfortunately, upon deactivating the tower, they soon realized that Daedalus has reactivated all of the towers from Iceland. After Echo Team infiltrated Holar, Iceland and destroyed Chimeran AA guns, SRPA immediately launched an assault on Iceland's Holar Tower. The attack goes badly as they are led into an ambush and Echo Team are the only ones to make it inside the hub tower to kill Daedalus. Daedalus appears out of nowhere and murdered Hawthorne to Warner's horror. Warner, Hale, and Capelli split up to find Daedalus as they searched through the tower. Warner finds Daedalus in the reactor room and radioed the others to go back before quickly rephrasing his words. Just as Hale arrived, Warner is stabbed to death by one of Daedalus's tentacles and is pulled up and then dropped down in front of Hale. Personality Warner is a very kind and caring person who has other people in his best interests. He has never been known to resort to anger or violence and is very sincere. He cares about his wife and son more than anything in the world and everything he does for them. On many occasions he tries to contact them as he desperately misses them though he is constantly punished for it. He is devastated when he believes them dead but still clings on to hope. He can still be sarcastic and firm, and uses his authority when he needs to. It appears that he has a friendship with Hale and some sort of friendship with Hawthorne previously to Project Abraham. He is also very intelligent and skillful with advance technology. He studies Chimeran technology and is the only known person who is able to fly a Chimeran aircraft. In battle he is very level headed and shows great ingenuity. He also cares a great deal about the cause against the Chimera and even abandons his family because he must. When in the Holar Tower, Warner sees captured people in containment tanks waiting to be converted, and wishes that there was something that could be done to help them. He is extremely courageous and loyal, and a vital asset to Echo team. Description Warner is 5' foot 10 and has gold colored eyes due to infection. He is a bald African-American and wears large square glasses. His head is long and gaunt. He wears a standard Sentinel uniform and carries a radio on his back. His weapon of choice is a Marksman. See also *Intel 13, Warner's Letter *Intel 8, Dossier Trivia *Warner used the Marksman, a precise sniper rifle, and ironically wore glasses. *Warner's Marksman, if examined closely, has the first Special Ops upgrade on it, which is the light (under the scope), which shows the user how much they have left in a clip, changes to a dark orange/ light red colour. *Warner was voiced by Khary Payton, who is best known for voicing DC Comics' Cyborg of the television show ''Teen Titans, and the voice of arms dealer Drebin in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *His serial number is 224001. *Though he was a part of Project Abraham, roughly around the same time as Hale and Capelli, Warner does not appear or is mentioned in the viral campaign. It is likely that he was in a different facility like the other Sentinels. *His supervising physician at SRPA was Anna Keegan. *Warner can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin by reaching level 16 in Resistance 2's Online Competitive mode. *During the "Twin Falls" mission when Hale enters 115 Warrington Drive (Warner's home), there are pictures of Warner and his wife and son - Laura and Jacob. There is also a picture of Warner on a fishing boat holding a fish with Hawthorne - confirming there was a friendship between the two prior to the events in Resistance 2. *It is strange that when Warner tries to get back to his family he receives 30 days in the stockade, but when Hale did the same thing he was sent on a "suicide mission". This is probably because Hale did it in 1951 whilst Warner did it in 1952, and there were many Sentinel causalities during that time so instead of risking another Sentinel's life, SRPA decided just to put him out of action to protect him. *It seems that Warner was made in the opposite image of Hawthorn. While Hawthorn is Caucasian, Warner is African-American and while Hawthorne uses a Rossmore for Close Quarters Combat, Warner uses a Marksman for Long Range Warfare. Sources Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Killed In Action Category:Resistance 2 Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters